


Mon Amour

by weirdobunny



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:55:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21937054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weirdobunny/pseuds/weirdobunny
Summary: His scent was encasing and his warmth suffocating.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Reader
Kudos: 59





	Mon Amour

I clutched the sheets as I heard the thud on the balcony and silenced the whimper that threatened to escape.

Gloved fingers ran itself on my cheek and I could feel his eyes boring into my form.

  
"Ma cheriè"

  
My grip tightened as his lips gently pressed againts my cheek.

"Good night ma belle"

  
🐾

  
I bit my lip as I remained turned away from the balcony, tears slowly falling from my eyes as footsteps crept towards me.

"Mon ange"

His voice is tender, caring, filled with love and I couldn't resist to open my eyes.

  
His emerald eyes shined in the darkness and the small smile that rested on his lips was perfection.

"Chat"

His eyes widened and it seemed to shine brighter, he sighs and caress my cheek, tenderess over coming his features

  
"What's wrong ma poupeè?"

  
My breath hitches and my hearts thumps erratically

  
_"Please"_

  
I shut my eyes and turned away from him, my breathing labored.

  
"Good night ma princesse"

  
🐾

  
Three weeks passed and not a single visit from him. I went out the balcony and welcomed the cold night air. 

  
His face flashed into my mind and my grip tightened, nails digging into skin. His voice echoed vividly in my head and his name threathened to spill from my lips.

  
I clawed at my chest, my heart heavy and ready to burst when arms snaked around my waist, my back pressed againts his chest and the smell of cologne and sweat waffted in the air.

  
_"Chat"_

  
His body stiffened and his arms fell. I turned to him, pleading

  
_"Please"_

  
His hand cupped my cheek and the smell of blood invaded my nose. I leaned into his touch and kissed the inside of his wrist and his eyes widened.

  
"Don't leave me"

  
A growl escaped him as his arms caged me

  
"I'm here and I will never leave you mon amour"

  
🐾

  
My name spills from his lips like a prayer, his scent encasing and his warmth suffocating

  
Hi hands roamed my body, leaving a trail of burning skin. I ran my fingers through his hair, gliding it over his cheeks.

  
"I love you"

  
His lips was on mine, yearning, needing and it stole my breath. 


End file.
